kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Socialist Republic of Italy
The Socialist Republic of Italy (Italian: Repubblica Socialista d'Italia) is a country in Southern Europe and is situated on the northwest of the Italian Peninsula. It shares a land border to the north with Switzerland, to the west with the Commune of France, to the east with the Italian Republic, and to the South with the Papal State and the Two Sicilies. History The SRI traces its origins back to the declaration of the Italian Federation after the Weltkrieg. When the Italian Republic was declared in Milan, northern Italy erupted into turmoil in the Italian Civil War. Soon after capturing Piedmont, Tuscany, and Emilia from the staggering Federal forces, however, the republican rebels split into "Red" and "White" factions, and after several instances of right-wing sabotage of Piedmontese factories, the Socialists forced "reactionary" forces out of their armies, whereupon the "Whites" decamped to Parma. The initially struggling military situation of the uprising, due to the relatively low adherence of regular military to it, was not an impediment to significant victories; while the SRI officially calls them great victories by the bravery of the proletariat, the blunt truth is that the Republican High Command committed crass mistakes that cost them control of important positions in Emilia and Toscana, forcing a general withdrawal beyond the Po river, and the Republic's forces negotiated a general ceasefire with Austria and joined forces to repel what was to become known as the Po offensive; a disaster in terms of manpower for the Socialist Republic. In the south, the forces still loyal to the Italian Federation retreated into the Mezzogiorno quickly after Umbria became a battleground between the two Republics, but these regular forces proved to be more than a match for Republican offensives. While the seat of the Papal States was close to falling, numerous failed assaults on Civitavecchia and the southern front in Abruzzo, as well as the threat of an Austrian counter-offensive in the Po region following the "Miracle at the Po" ended Socialist hopes of capturing the south. While the failed offensives meant that the Socialist Republic's position to enforce its rule by force was weaker, the general opinion of Italians was that their former allies in Milan were Austrian sock-puppets, helping the cementing of Syndicalist legitimacy. The south is seen as needing liberation, even if the Papal Question is still today a matter of debate among Socialists. The three General Congresses of the SRI so far oversaw various changes to its structure to resemble more its French sister republic, and in many ways, they function the same way. Reconstruction efforts are slow-moving, but steadily Northern Italy is recovering its industrial and agricultural prowess. Sabotage by retreating republican troops meant that many dockyards and army factories were inoperable for much of the Civil War, but by the 1920s the situation had shifted, and in the 1931 Congress a navy expansion program was put forward, as few, if any, seaworthy combat ships or officers joined the SRI. Politics There are three main unions within the Greater Italian Union, the only party of the Socialist Republic of Italy: * The Radical Socialist Unione Socialista Cristiana, and as evident by their name they support Christian Socialism. Furthermore, they are the voice for the rural agrarian communes, which form their strongest base of support and main beneficiary. * The Syndicalist faction is known as Unione Sindacalista, the current ruling party. The Unione Sindacalista support the urban proletariat and favor industrialization, as well as pushing for more democracy within the workplace, something the anarchists within the faction are pushing for the most. * The Totalist faction called the Unione Nazionalista. The Nationalists are Totalists through and through. Many of the soldiers that sided with the SRI during the Civil War support them. In addition, they are strong patrons of the Futurists, among other avant-garde movements, and they eagerly look to the future: a future where all of Italy is united under their rule. On April 1936 a new Congress will be held, and the results cannot be accurately predicted; Mussolini's once-fringe faction is soaring among the young, who see the frozen conflict Italy is in as completely unacceptable. USC and the US still consider each other as main rivals, and the elections are set to be highly divisive and contentious President of the Socialist Republic of Italy: Palmiro Togliatti Chairman of the House of Commons: Antonio Gramsci General Responsible for Diplomacy: Pietro Nenni General Responsible for People's Army Needs: Vittorio Vidali General Responsible for Police: Ruggiero Greco General Responsible for Intelligence: Giuseppe di Vittorio General Responsible for People's Army Direction: Camillo Berneri General Responsible for People's Army: Umberto Marzocchi General Responsible for People's Navy: Francesco Maugeri General Responsible for People's Air Force: Mario Ajmone Cat Military Army Largely made up of the Red guard worker's militias first formed during the civil war. Some of these militias have mechanized units within them. The army consists of a total of 26 divisions, 6 of which are regular infantry divisions. Navy The Socialist Republic's navy pales in comparison to that of its rivals. It consists of 2 battleships, 1 heavy cruiser, 4 light cruisers, 20 destroyers, and 8 submarines Foreign Relations Alliance (also known as Syndicalist International) with the Commune of France and the Union of Britain. Friendly relations with Russia, Albania, and Serbia. Unfriendly relations with Germany, Canada, Spain, and the Ottoman Empire. Declared hostility against the Italian Republic, Sardinia, the Two Sicilies and the Papal State, Austria-Hungary and National France. Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Syndicalist countries Category:International Category:Italian-related topics